Twins&CoffeeChaos!
by FanWriter02
Summary: Ruffnut leaned back against Barch, "He said that they're called "Coffee beans" The twins discover coffee, and drink it. One-shot. Rate K . No swearing.


**Hello everyone!**

 **Thanks soooo much for all the kind reviews on my last two stories! Reviews make me SO happy! THANK YOU!**

 **Alright here's an idea I've had floating around in my head for awhile now, and thought I'd type it up. No Hiccstrid really at all in here, it's more meant to be a funny one-shot.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

Hiccup walked into the Dragon Academy early one morning, hoping to set up a target practice for that days training round. But upon entering, with Toothless close behind, he was met by the sight of the two Thoroston twins bending over a pot.

"What the…" Hiccup started. The twins were NEVER early. In fact, they were usually the opposite- the last ones to arrive. He stared at them a moment, then let his eyes go to the dragon that lay on the ground behind them.

"Uhh… hi guys. What- Why… what are you doing?" Hiccup asked in disbelief as he came closer.

Tuffnut looked up at quickly said, "Oh, Hiccup. Glad to see your here. We are doing an experiment."

Hiccup came to stand behind the two, and peered over them into the pot that boiled before them. It appeared to be a dark liquid. "What kind of experiment? It doesn't explode, does it?" Hiccup asked cautiously. The last thing he needed was to be peeling… whatever that stuff was off the walls of the academy.

"Sadly…. No. I know it was a disappointment to us as well. But Trader Johan said this stuff tastes good-"

"And anything that tastes good and is new, we'll try it!" Ruffnut added.

Hiccup paused, and held out his hands, "Wait, wait wait a minute. You mean no one else on Berk has ever tried this stuff?"

The twins shook their heads. "Nope." "Never." Were there answers.

Hiccup didn't like this. What if this stuff was a poison of some sort?

"What did Trader Johan say about this… concoction." Hiccup asked.

Ruffnut leaned back against Barch, "He said that they're called "Coffee beans", and all we have to do is dump them in this water, let it heat up, then you drink it as a beverage. He says it's very tasty."

Thank goodness Trader Johan had at least tasted the drink. That relieved Hiccup a bit. "Uhh… okay. Just be careful alright? And don't give any to Barch, who knows what it could do to him." He added as he walked away. Toothless stepped up and sniffed once at the pot, and then turned away with a snort as he left.

Hiccup began to set up the targets, which were old wooden barrels that they'd gotten from Mulch and Bucket, around the arena while the twins waited for their drink to heat up. Not long after Astrid rushed into the arena, with her dragon Stormfly close behind her.

"Hey Hiccup! I was…" she let her voice trail off when she saw the twins. Her face was, for an instant, masked with shock, then suspicion. "What are they doing here so early?" she asked Hiccup, still eyeing the twins.

"Making a new drink they got from Johan. I don't fully trust it… but it doesn't explode and I suppose that's a good thing." Hiccup continued lining up the barrels. "Target practice today."

Astrid nodded with a smile. "My favorite."

Just then Fishlegs and Snotlout arrived, Snotlout hanging desperately onto Hookfangs horns. The dragon shook its head from side to side, as though trying to kick Snotlout off.

"HICCUP! GET OVER HERE AND GET THIS DRAGON TO BEHAVE!" Snotlout shouted angrily as he tried to get control over his dragon. Hookfang totally ignored what Snotlout said, and just continued shaking his head madly.

Hiccup and Astrid rushed over quickly. Hookfang lit himself on fire suddenly, nearly scorching the two.

"Woah! What happened, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked as he watched Hookfangs antics carefully.

"I have NO idea! Ask this stupid dragon!" Snotlout shrieked as Hookfang flung him from his back, smacking him right into the stone wall.

Hiccup rushed forward, and held out his hands to Hookfang calmly saying, "Hey there, Hookfang. What's the matter, huh? Something hurt you?"

Hookfang stopped shaking himself, as he looked at Hiccup with eyes that fully said "yes." Then the dragon lifted up his claw and itched at the saddle that was strapped to his neck.

"You're saddle?" Hiccup stepped forward and began to unstrap it. As soon as it was off, Hookfang itched the spot on his neck with a sigh of relief.

Hiccup flipped the saddle over, trying to find the problem. He smiled and said, "Snotlout, you need to have Gobber look at this saddle. There's a metal bar here that's broken through the leather. It's probably poking Hookfang when you ride him."

Snotlout walked over to Hiccup, jerking the saddle away from. "Let me see that." He inspected the saddle carefully, the slammed his fist down on the metal bar that protruded from the leather. He yelped and dropped the saddle onto his foot. He yelped again and began jumping around on one foot, holding his wounded won carefully.

"Ow! Owowowowow!" he shouted as he hopped about.

Then Tuffnut's voice came from behind them. "WOW! You guys should try this stuff! IT'S AWESOME! I can feel the stuff traveling through my blood. Oh… it's a glorious feeling! Ruffnut," he turned to his sister. "Do I look… different? More powerful? I sure feel like it."

Ruffnut looked her brother up and down before returning to her cup, taking another swig. "Nope. Well, I mean, you do have a mustache of brown coffee bean soup but besides that you look the same. A bit crazier maybe."

"YES!" Tuffnut shouted, fist pumping. "I always wanted to look crazy!"

Hiccup face palmed, while Snotlout continued to whine about his injury in the back ground. _"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day…"_ he said to himself.

Toothless came up behind him, nudging him. Hiccup looked up and saw the twins chug more coffee bean… whatever… down there throats.

"Man! This stuff is powerful! You guys should so try this!" Tuffnut exclaimed, dunking his cup in the pot again.

"Not after you just did that." Astrid said in disgust. "You just dunked the cup you drooled in into that pot!"

Tuffnut shrugged, "Okay, you don't know what you're missing though."

Ruffnut dropped her cup and walked a bit unsteadily over to Barf and Belch. "Woah, a little edizzy." She said a she dropped to the ground beside the dragon. She sat up, shaking her head. "I LOVE IT!" she shouted. She jumped up and raced over to Hiccup.

"Woah! I feel like I could… run around Berk twenty times without getting tired! This stuff _does_ give you power! Whoo! What a… energy booster!"

Tuffnut came over beside his sister, grinning like a mad man. "I feel it too." Then he did a most ridiculous thing. He began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What the heck…" Hiccup said in confusion as he watched his friend bend over nearly double in laughter. "What's so funny?"

"And since when does Tuffnut… giggle?" Astrid asked, equally confused. "What is in that drink anyways?"

Tuffnut was still cackling, but then Ruffnut began to snort in laughter as well as she watched Tuff. Soon they were both rolling on the ground in mirth.

"What is that stuff?" Snotlou tasked, coming up to watch the show. "I want to try it…"

"No! No one else is drinking that stuff!" Hiccup turned around, about to tell Fishlegs to dispose of the pot of liquid. But then he saw something that made his heart drop. Barf and Belch stood beside an empty pot, licking the ground. They lifted there heads, still licking there chops.

"Oh great." Hiccup muttered as he watched the dragon totter a little then, suddenly flame came bursting from Belch's mouth while green smoke came from Barf's. The dragon academy exploded in a mass of fumes.

Hiccup and the others stumbled up and out the door into the fresh air, coughing and waving there hands in front of their faces.

"The ( _cough)_ twins are going to ( _cough)_ get it for ( _cough_ ) this!" Snotlout said angrily, bending over with one hand on his knee, his other cupped to his mouth as he coughed.

Hiccup turned around as the twins and barch stumbled out. Before he could say anything though, the twins took off, running towards the village. Barch took the sky, letting out a guttural noise that sounded like dragon laughter.

The others stood, watching them as they disappeared in the distance. "Will the village survive?" Fishlegs asked timidly.

"No idea." Hiccup answered before climbing onto Toothless. "Whatever that stuff did to them, we can just hope that it wears of soon." Toothless took to the air, heading towards the village quickly.

Before he could land and go in search of the twins or Barch, his Dad flew up beside him on Thornado. "WHAT HAPPENED, HICCUP? The twins are running around like madmen! Plowing over anyone who gets in their way!"

Hiccup shouted back, "Where's Johan?"

"The docks but did you hear anything I just said to you!? The twins are crazy!"

"We've known that for a long time now, Dad." Hiccup answered with a grin before turning Toothless towards the docks. There Trader Johan's ship sat docked to a wooden pole and platform.

Hiccup landed and jumped off quickly. "Johan!" he shouted.

The trader popped up from the hatch. "What is it- Oh, master Hiccup! So good to see you. Was wondering if you'd turn up before I pushed off-"

Hiccup stepped forward. "What are those… coffee beans?... you gave to the twins? They drank some and are going bonkers! Well, more so than usual."

Johan stared at him for a moment then burst out in laughter. No, not him too!

"It's called coffee, master Hiccup, and don't worry. It's meant to give you a burst of energy… most people down south drink it in the morning before heading off to work… you know… but it effects some people differently. Like me, I can drink however much I want and it doesn't affect me at all. It's very hard stuff to come by though…"

Hiccup stepped closer. "Is there anything I can do to make them… chill out? I mean, they're extremely hyper."

Johan shook his head. "You just have to let it run it's course. It should wear off in a couple of hours, then they will probably be pretty tired… from all that running around their doing."

"Thanks, Johan, I'll see you later." Hiccup turned around and headed back to Toothless. AT least the stuff wore off relatively soon. He hoped it work faster on the dragon since it was bigger, but there was still the problem of the twins being extremely energetic. And the twins and "energetic" didn't go well together.

"Come on, Toothless. We've got to go and find those crazy twins. We'll put them in the cove to where off some of that energy." Hiccup paused, peering down at the village below. "But where are they?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" came voices from below. Along with it was Gobbers angry shout of,

"Come back here you rascals! Give me back my hammer!"

Hiccup had Toothless glide close to the ground, passing Gobber on the way, "SORRY GOBBER! WORKING ON IT!" he shouted on his way past. The twins weren't too far away, as they ran giggling and gripping Gobbers huge hammer between them.

Toothless swooped down and gripped onto both mischief makers in his claws, while the two screamed and kicked fiercely.

"GAHHH! HICCUP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ruffnut shrieked as she waved her legs, aware of how high they were. She stopped struggling, afraid of falling.

Hiccup bent over looking down at them. "Taking you guys somewhere you can run off your steam."

Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs flew up, flying alongside Hiccup. "Woah! The village is in chaos from those two!" Snotlout shouted over to Hiccup. "They were even willing to lock them up in prison!"

Hiccup flew down into the cove, dropping the twins onto the ground. Immediately they took off, running all over the place, jumping off the walls- literally- and laughing uncontrollably. Barch appeared a few moments later, appearing to have returned to somewhat normal.

Astrid came over to stand beside hiccup. "No more coffee for them." Hiccup stated as he watched the twins antcts.

"Coffee?" Astrid asked, confused.

"Yeah, the drink they had. It's called coffee."

"Oh," she watched them, then shook her head. "Yep, no more for them. They're hyper enough as it is without any help from… coffee."

Hiccup laughed, "Well, they are the twins."

 **Short and rather boring I know, but I think it would be hilarious if in one of the Race To The Edge episodes the twins got coffee and go berserk. Anyone else with me?**

 **Okay, until the next story!**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
